Lopmon (ReArise)
Lopmon is Chihiro Tsukimori's Partner. Appearance Description Attacks *'Blazing Ice': Spits out shots of supercooled air. *'Terrier Tornado' (Petit Twister): Generates a tiny tornado by spinning its ears like a propeller. Fiction Getting separated from , Lopmon searches far and wide to find its friend, even in the pouring rain. Chihiro Tsukimori finds Lopmon alone outside the Truffle cafe, and worried about Lopmon dries it off, though Lopmon confuses it with Chirhiro trying to capture it. Assuming Lopmon to be a Digimon, she calls the and to help her and Lopmon find Terriermon. The group find and search a nearby Digital Point and Lopmon saves Chihiro when she is attacked by a Spiral, stating it saved Chihiro because it is in debt to her for helping it to find Terriermon. After searching multiple Digital Points the group give up and return to Truffle Cafe, however upon arriving the area turns into another Digital Point, in which they find Terriermon being chased by Spiral. Terreirmon however was playing with the Spiral and having fun fighting them, which backfires as it angers the Spiral, which cause the Solarmon type Spiral to fuse together into a Tankmon type Spiral. Lopmon and Terriermon find themselves no match for it, so Herissmon digivolves to . Lopmon and Filmon then team up to defeat all the Spiral, which returns the Digital Point back to normal. The group return to truffle, and after eating together, Lopmon decides to stay with Chihiro and become her Partner Digimon. Terriermon however prefers to explore and leaves, promising to return and visit them. Lopmon then becomes the mascot of Truffle Cafe. Other Forms Antylamon (Good) is Lopmon's Ultimate form. When the Cafe's machines are being inspected, Chihiro gives Lopmon the day off. Lopmon decides to go for a stroll, asking Chihiro to join, though Chihiro can't do so due to having to wait for the inspection team to arrive, and Chihiro apologises by giving Lopmon lots of snacks. Wanting to give a gift in return, Lopmon leaves to find one. During the stroll, a Digital Point opens up and Lopmon fights against the Spiral. After defeating them, Lopmon suddenly finds itself in a different area than it was before, and finds Terriermon there as well. The duo then eat the snacks together whilst Lopmon tells Terriermon about its time working as Truffle's mascot. As they eat, they see panicking and looking for something, so decide to help. Minervamon however is too panicked to pay attention to the two Digimon, so Terriermon and Lopmon attack Minervamon to get its attention, and after doing so the duo agree to help Minervamon find its treasure. Terreirmon excitedly runs off on its own to search and is attacked by a group of DemiDevimon due to them trespassing in their domain. As Lopmon and Terriermon fight the DemiDevimon, they let it slip that they had found the treasure and gave it to their bosses, and . Lopmon and Terreirmon defeat the DemiDevimon, who flee and ask Goblimon and Raremon to help them defeat Lopmon and Terriermon. During the battle, Lopmon and Terriermon warp digivolve to and Rapidmon and then defeat Goblimon and Raremon, after which they give back Minervamon's treasure, a marble. Minveramon then gives its treasure to Lopmon as thanks for helping it, which Lopmon then gives to Chihiro. Attacks *'Bunny Blades' ( )Internet Sacred Text Archive, retrieved 08/31/07; Vishnu Purana, Ch. VI: "He who wantonly cuts down trees goes to the Asipatravana hell (the leaves of whose trees are swords).": Spins on its own axis like a tornado, cutting anything surrounding it with the Bunny Blades. Notes and references Category:Partner Digimon Category:Characters in Digimon ReArise Category:Protagonists